


Максимальное единение

by Usobi



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Blood, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usobi/pseuds/Usobi





	Максимальное единение

В темноте, отражая свет тайной луны, сияют четыре глаза. Слышатся два тяжелых дыхания и шорох одежды.  
Кил, прижимая Ула к себе, проводит языком по его загривку. От настойчивого, но нежного прикосновения и горячего дыхания шерсть встает дыбом, а по телу растекается жар.  
Кил всегда так делает. Властно настолько, насколько нравится Улу, настолько же грубо, мягко, нежно, настойчиво. Всё, как нравится ему.  
"Он так хорошо чувствует то, чего я хочу?", иногда думает Ул, "Или он просто хочет того же самого, что и я?".  
Но это не важно. В любом случае, он знает, что так правильно.  
Горячая рука скользит по бедру, чуть выпуская когти, и Ул слегка вздрагивает от боли. Кил наваливается на него сверху, вдавливает в землю, покусывая и вылизывая спину и плечи, горячо выдыхает в ухо, и Ул призывно выгибается в спине, упираясь в уже твердый член брата, и тот не заставляет себя ждать. Прелюдии - не то, что их интересует.  
Сразу два скользких пальца проникают в его тело, растягивая, поглаживают стенки. Ул расслабляется, и жжение и боль довольно быстро походят.  
\- Давай, - еле слышно шепчет Ул в траву, но Кил слышит. Слышит и незамедлительно отзывается.  
Ул привстает на колени, и Кил входит. Медленно, осторожно, давая привыкнуть, но сразу же начинает двигаться.  
С губ Ула срывается тихий стон, не боли или удовольствия, скорее, удовлетворения. Когда они занимаются сексом, Ул чувствует себя особенно хорошо и правильно. Связаны и тело, и сознание, апогей близости. Почти апогей, если точнее, но Ул знает, что это наступит чуть позже.  
Кил наращивает темп, и Ул двигается в такт ему, стремясь насадиться до конца, по телу разливается удовольствие, дыхание сбивается.  
Не переставая подмахивать, Ул привстает на локтях и проводит когтями по собственной руке, оставляя тонкие, красные полосы.  
Это знак.  
Кил, то ли увидевший, то ли почувствовавший его, впивается клыками Улу в плечо, и тот тихо вскрикивает. Когтистые пальцы полосуют ребра. К всеобъемлющему удовольствию примешивается острая боль. За волосы Кил откидывает его голову и кусает тонкую кожу на шее, другой рукой продолжая царапать. Постепенно их тела становятся красными от сочащейся из ран крови.  
Когда боль становится невыносимой, Ул начинает петь. Так происходит каждый раз. Он не делает этого специально, просто не может сдержать с каждым движением сгущающуюся в нем Песню. И она вырывается наружу, охватывая их темным свечением.  
Кил чувствует проникающую в него мелодию, прилив сил, и тоже не может сдержаться. Темп движений становится более резким и рваным, скорость становится просто невероятной. Сильные руки сжимают тело Ула чуть ли не до хруста костей, рассудок теряется.  
Два вымазанных в крови, словно слившихся тела, охваченные темным светом густой, глубокой мелодии, хриплое дыхание и хриплые стоны. Никто из них не знает, сколько ещё это продолжается, но каждый чувствует то же, что другой: максимальное единение.  
На протяжной, высокой ноте, они кончают. Вместе, словно единый организм.  
Мелодия постепенно стихает, дыхание выравнивается. Они лежат, обнимаясь, скрытые травой, в свете тайной луны, и Улу хочется, чтобы это длилось вечно. Но, дав время лишь отдышаться, Кил, не принимая возражений, отстраняет его от себя. Привстает и неизменно тянется к заранее приготовленным бинтам и чистой воде.  
Прикрывая глаза, Ул чувствует, как в сознание проскальзывают слова. "Я люблю тебя". И он знает, что это не его мысли.


End file.
